Sun Showers
by thegaysnowman
Summary: So, Hartman High School isn't doing too well in terms of, well, anything. Does that mean that they shouldn't be able to have a little bit of fun? Or even a little bit of...glee? English teacher and soon-to-be glee club coach Claire Medina certainly doesn't think so, and she's determined to show everyone that she's right. SYOC Closed!
1. Character Form

"You can't be serious."

A deadpan tone as always from the perpetually unimpressed Rowan Keating, tearing his eyes away from the open book in front of him just long enough to give the grinning woman across from him a blank stare. From her side of the small table, Claire Medina's smile faded just slightly as she leaned back in her chair, her excitement seeming to dim as she was met with such a lack of enthusiasm no matter how much she'd expected it.

"Don't be such a storm cloud, Rowan. Let me have my parade for once," was Claire's only response as she managed to pick her excitement right back up.

"For _once._ " Rowan scoffed, face remaining expressionless, as he looked back down at his book. "For once, you say, as if I'm not always there to back up nearly every idea that pops out of that mouth of yours. But this one- this one I don't think could even be managed with me, much less without me. And believe me when I say I have no interest in helping."

"Ro- _waaan_!" She whined, face falling again. Her voice rose just a bit, and Rowan was thankful that the teacher's lounge was empty aside from the two of them. "Come on! Who says it's not going to work? I think a glee club would be a great idea for the school, and I know that Principal Schofield will agree."

"No she won't." He replied bluntly, clearly not interested in beating around the bush with that one. "School funding is down as it is, we don't have the money to support a glee club."

"How much can singing cost?" A roll of her eyes, followed by Rowan rolling his own right back at her.

"You know that it'll cost money to transport them to competitions, right?"Silence from Claire, who chose not to comment on whether or not she had. "And that's only the beginning. Look, Medina, you're a good friend of mine. You have been for as long as we've worked together. And it's only because you're such a good friend to me that I'm being completely honest with you when I say that it's just not going to work."

"I'll _make_ it work." She insisted, smile now having been completely replaced by determination. She rose from her seat, looking down at Rowan even though he wasn't looking back at her. "I'll make it work right now."

"I figured you would say that." He muttered, the slightest smile crossing his face. "Good luck. Let me know if you get that idea passed- I think this place could use a little bit of glee."

"That was such a stupid joke."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

 **And well...here we are! I suppose I don't really have a lot to say about this. Sorry it's kind of short- I'm not very good at these exposition type things, but I couldn't just write nothing. And I got to introduce the two teachers who will be running the club! So yes, I know this wasn't the best, but actual chapters will definitely be longer and have much more to them. Promise!**

 **As a note, because I couldn't find a place to slip it in here- the school, as stated, is called Hartman High School, and the story is set in Rhode Island. Hartman High School is _not_ a real high school as far as I know, mostly because I felt weird about using a real high school for this. Just to clarify.**

 **So! Let's get started, shall we? First, of course, the rules:**

 **\- As if it wasn't obvious already, all characters must be high school students. I don't think I have to say this, but just in case. Just in case.**

 **\- You can submit multiple characters! All, one, or none of them will be accepted depending on the quality, and the number of other characters I receive. There's no limit on how many characters I'll accept, but I don't want it to be a super crazy number...I'm hoping for between 12 and 16, including my own character who I'll be using (but who I promise won't get the most attention out of them all). But it all depends on how many characters I get.**

 **\- Character forms can be sent through PM, or left in reviews. PMs are preferred, but reviews are fine if you must.**

 **\- Try to be as detailed as possible! It's hard to write about characters I don't know a lot about.**

 **And that's...just about all the rules I can think of! Now, drumroll please...the form! I know it might seem long, but not everything needs a long in-depth answer. Some parts, as you'll see, will only need a few words.**

Full Name (include any nicknames that can be used as well, if you'd like!):

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Height:

Weight:

Birthday:

Appearance: Describing them would be preferable (include things like hair color, eye color, skin tone, body type, any notable features about them), but faceclaims are acceptable if you'd like.

Clothing Style:

Voice Claim (Optional, feel free to leave blank):

Sexuality:

Personality:

Family (Names, ages, occupations, a short description of what they're like and their relationship with your character):

Background (Please include any and all important events):

Likes (Any amount of them):

Dislikes (Any amount of them):

Talents/Skills:

Weaknesses:

Flaws:

Fears:

Goals:

Secrets (if any, feel free to leave blank if they don't really have any):

Favorite Class/Least Favorite Class:

What are their grades like?:

What kinds of people would they be friends with?:

What kinds of people would they dislike?:

Are you okay with them being in a relationship with another character, and if so what kind of person would they date?:

Any other clubs or out of school hobbies:

Why did they join glee club?:

Audition Song:

Other songs they might sing (2-5):

1-3 Storylines you'd like them to have (NOTE: I'll try to make these work out, but I can't make any promises. These are just ideas.):

Anything else?:

 **Aaaand...that's all, folks! The form will also be on my profile. An announcement will be up within a week with an update on how many characters are in and all that jazz. Can't wait to see your characters!**


	2. Cast List

**Helloooo everyone! So...wow! I received a lot of great characters, each of whom has a special place in my heart (like seriously, you guys have no idea how much I love all of them) but unfortunately, due to the number of characters that were sent in...a few cuts had to be made. So, here for all to see, the official list of members of the Hartman High School Glee Club!**

 ***drumroll...***

Eden Beth Sheridan _[My character]_

Kara Danielle Michaels _[Submitted by fabulouslaughter]_

Alexander David Yamazaki _[Submitted by Hell Devil 13]_

Tesla "Tess" Rosalie McLaren _[Submitted by RosemaryAlysse]_

Caspar Powell _[Submitted by catscoolusername]_

Hallie Lucia _[Submitted by DCdreamer55]_

Perry Dawson _[Submitted by DCdreamer55]_

Brendan Thorne _[Submitted by capricorn66]_

Oliver Joseph Harker _[Submitted by Coolchemelee]_

Leanne "Leah" Carmel Macey _[Submitted by Coolchemelee]_

Taine Kyle Jackson _[Submitted by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX]_

Christopher "Topher" Joseph Carlington Jr. _[Submitted by Frank Kjesus]_

Aurora"Rory" Lily Holmes _[Submitted by IloveheartlandX]_

Dorian Nathaniel Scott _[Submitted by Frank Kjesus]_

 **To those who's characters were not accepted: Your characters were wonderful, and I'm sorry, but unfortunately cuts did have to be made.**

 **To those who were accepted: Congratulations!**

 **To anyone, accepted or not, who plans on reading the story: It's already in the progress! I have a few things to work out regarding major plot points, because I want to get at least a basic outline done before I start posting, but I think I'm almost ready to get the first few chapters written. It should be about a week at the most before the first chapter goes up, and from then I'll try to have a regular schedule of one or two chapters per week. So, thank you for your submissions, and I'll see you all when the first chapter goes up!**


End file.
